Spark
by nosilvername
Summary: Un père qui le déteste, des loups-garous, un mariage forcée. Qu'est ce qui pouvait arriver d'autre au Prince Mieczyslaw Stilinski ? Sûrement de tomber amoureux. UA story/ Medieval, royalty UA . Oui c'est très nul comme résumé.
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour ! Merci de lire ce premier chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, ça m'encourage à continuer.**

 **Je suis d'ailleurs en train de réécrire le début de cette fanfiction parce que je la trouve trop.. confuse. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

 **Bisous, bisous 3**

* * *

 _28 Septembre 1880 - Beacon Hill_

 _« - Stiles, concentres-toi, le cours est presque terminé. »_

Le jeune homme répondant au doux surnom de Stiles soupira et replongea dans ses notes, les cours d'herbologie étaient vraiment horrible. C'était comme si les plantes s'étaient liguées contre lui pour embrouiller son cerveau et en faire de la charpie, non vraiment, c'était trop long. Sa jambe tressautait d'impatience rendant son professeur las, d'un geste presque colérique il le congédiât de la salle, Deaton savait que lorsque Stiles devenait trop dissipé les cours ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, son esprit s'envolait ailleurs et il ne retenait subitement plus rien. En quelques secondes à peine, il déguerpit, laissant sur la petite table en bois tout ses manuels, sa plume, et surtout son professeur et ami Deaton.  
Stiles connaissait le château comme sa poche, ses pas étaient rapides et surs comme à l'accoutumée et ils le menèrent jusqu'à la cuisine où il comptait bien grignoter un petit quelque chose, si son père l'avait su, nul doute qu'il aurait été fou de rage, déjà qu'il l'était la plupart du temps. Cependant, les cuisinières l'adoraient, lui et son sens de l'humour, sa gentillesse, son ouverture d'esprit et toutes les qualités qui faisait de lui Mieczyslaw Stilinski alias Stiles, le Prince du Royaume de Beacon Hill, fils du Roi Noah Stilinski et de la feue Reine Claudia Stilinski.

La pendule indiquait presque onze heures, pas étonnant qu'il ait un petit creux, quoi qu'en réalité peu importe l'heure il avait faim, la nourriture était juste trop bonne pour s'en priver et les cuisinières préparaient des plats merveilleux alors il en profitait.

Cela faisait depuis sept heures ce matin qu'il était debout à potasser des bouquins. Deaton était son précepteur, un druide, mais au fil des années il était surtout devenu un bon ami, presque un confident sur qui il pouvait compter dès que quelque chose le tourmentait, et c'était très souvent, trop même. Stiles n'aimait pas particulièrement apprendre mais dès qu'il avait eut l'âge de lire, on lui avait ordonné de le faire. De lire encore et encore, d'apprendre des tonnes de choses. Son statut de Prince lui donnait l'obligation de connaître les différent traités entre les familles mères des royaumes avoisinant le sien, il dû aussi apprendre les sciences, les mathématiques, l'herbologie, et..

Purée ! Il avait rendez-vous, cela faisait déjà au moins plus de quinze minutes qu'on l'attendait.

Stiles était du genre à se perdre dans ses pensées pendant longtemps, à traîner, et tout ça sans se rendre compte de l'heure ce qui le rendait automatiquement toujours en retard. Son père le tuerait un jour pour ça ou pour tout autre chose.

Aujourd'hui on lui avait demandé de porter une tenue officielle et c'est ce qu'il avait fait, un uniforme cintré dans une jolie couleur bleue marine aux bandes noires sur les côtés, le blason de sa famille sur sa poitrine représentant une branche d'olivier pour la paix. Il commença à courir dans les nombreux couloirs du château jusqu'à la salle du conseil, l'endroit de son rendez-vous. Qui disait tenue officielle disait rencontre officielle, et c'était bien une chose qu'il redoutait au final.

 _« - Toujours en retard ce foutu gamin. Je suis vraiment désolé votre Majesté, il a tendance à.. se perdre dans ses cours. »_

Gamin qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Tout les invités étaient déjà assis autour de la grande table en bois et tous se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il entra brusquement dans la salle. Il eut la décence d'offrir un sourire gêné avant de s'asseoir à sa place, juste à côté du roi qui lui lança un regard peu avenant. Ne voulant pas affronter son regard, il préféra lancer une œillade rapide autour de lui, et il apprit bien vite que le vieil homme face à lui n'était personne d'autre que Gérard Argent, il le reconnaissait grâce à son uniforme et surtout au blason de sa famille sur sa poitrine. A sa gauche, deux jeunes femmes et un homme. Un trop grand cortège pour une simple visite de bienséance si vous voulez son avis. Elles étaient habillées en robes simples, plutôt jolies, sûrement une mère et sa fille. Et sûrement le père de la plus jeune ? Il n'en savait trop rien, sa tenue n'était pas assez officielle pour le reconnaître mais la ressemblance était assez frappante. Il avait de vague souvenir de la généalogie des Argent, cependant il n'arrivait ni à placer des noms, ni des positions sociales sur les visages face à lui.

 _« - Stiles, je te présente sa Majesté le Roi Gérard Argent, son fils Chris Argent, sa femme Victoria Argent et leur fille Allison Argent._

- _Enchanté. Ravis de vous recevoir ici."_ On aurait pu lui annoncer que c'était Dieu en personne qu'il aurait sûrement eut la même réaction. Il se fichait bien d'être ici, tout le monde savait déjà qu'il ne serait pas l'héritier du trône donc à quoi bon être la pour la rédaction des traités ? C'était une perte de temps. On ne l'avait sûrement pas appelé pour ses connaissances, son père refusait toujours de croire qu'il en avait. Stiles sentait le piège qui arrivait à des kilomètres, et la révélation tomba comme une bombe.

 _« - Tu vas prendre en épousailles sa Majesté la princesse Allison._

 _\- Pardon ?! »_ Leurs voix avaient raisonnées en même temps et leurs regards s'étaient ancrés l'un à l'autre. Aucun des deux ne semblaient au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer et surtout, aucun ne semblaient d'accord avec ça. Pourquoi diable devaient t-ils se marier alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ? C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage, qu'il entendait sa voix et il devait faire d'elle sa femme. Il espérait sincèrement que tout cela ne soit qu'une vaste blague mais son père n'aurait jamais prit la peine de convoquer une rencontre officielle pour lui faire une blague. Oh non ça jamais. Stiles était livide. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.. Il..

Et visiblement son état ne dérangeait ni son père, ni personne, ils s'en fichaient tous. Gérard et Noah, discutaient du contrat de mariage devant des parents silencieux et des enfants profondément outrés.

Ils avaient face à eux une feuille noircie par l'encre, une plume dans la main et ils parlaient, raturaient, argumentaient en faveur d'un pays ou de l'autre. Ce n'était pas juste, rien n'était juste. Sa vie ne l'avait jamais été après tout.

 _« -Donc il emménagera dans le château des Argent, aile ouest. Sa propre chambre, et une chambre conjugale._

 _\- Bien, on dit donc une troupe de cent hommes aux abords de la forêt ? Pour nous défendre des attaques d'animaux et des possibles loups qui pourraient venir._

 _\- Il n'y a pas beaucoup de loups par chez vous, soixante-dix hommes. Et je rajoute les quinze autres à patrouiller dans la ville. Son « étincelle » s'est assez développé ?_

 _\- Il y travaille tout les jours. »_

Oh, alors c'était donc ça ? Stiles savait que lui et son père ce n'était pas une grande histoire d'amour, c'était à peine si ils se supportaient l'un l'autre mais de là à oser le vendre contre quelques soldats patrouillant à droite et à gauche.. C'était ignoble, inhumain clairement pas digne d'un roi. Claudia n'aurait pas été fière de lui, elle aurait désapprouvé ce traité, mais elle n'était plus là pour le dire et comme tout le monde le disait, en secret, depuis sa mort, Noah n'était plus le même. Il était devenu un autre homme, un homme aigri et vil.

Les poings serrés il comptait bien contester tout cette mascarade quand son père le fusilla du regard, il avait apprit à le connaître malgré lui et il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à se taire ou même à faire dans la dentelle alors de sa main il lui montra la porte.

 _« - Dehors, vous devriez parler entre futurs époux. »_

Et sans avoir le choix, son père pouvait être effrayant quand il le voulait, il sortit accompagné de la douce Allison qui semblait autant agacée et terrifiée que lui pouvait l'être. Gentiment, puisque ce n'était assurément pas de sa faute, et qu'il avait tout de même des manières, il l'emmena dans le jardin qui bordait le château, l'invitant à s'asseoir sur un des bancs en pierre.

 _« - On est d'accord que c'est strictement inimaginable. »_ commença t-elle. La jeune brune tremblait de rage, elle non plus ne semblait pas faite pour la vie de château, elle était différente de toutes les princesses qu'il avait pu rencontrer lors de bals ou de rassemblements.

 _« -Ça l'est, je refuse de me marier avec une parfaite inconnue. Puis, nulle l'envie de vous insulter mais vous n'êtes pas mon genre.»_

Pour dire vrai le jeune garçon aux cheveux rasés ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était son genre mais cette Allison ne l'était pas et il en était sûr, même si il apprenait à la connaître il sentait qu'entre eux ça ne marcherait pas au delà d'une amitié. Au moins les deux s'accordaient sur un point. Ils ne se marieraient pas ensemble, peu importe comment ils comptaient arriver à leur fin, ils ne voulaient pas d'un mariage forcé, ils voulaient un mariage d'amour et sans vouloir s'avancer, Stiles savait qu'elle en aimait un autre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour ! Voilà, j'ai réécris le chapitre 2. En soit je ne fais pas des changements drastiques, je change les tournures de phrases, corrige mes fautes qui par moment son plus grosses que moi et c'est tout. Les plus gros changements viendront dans les chapitres suivant, la je rajouterai plus de détails et je rendrais juste les scènes moins.. Rapides comme on a pu me le souligner.**

 **Bref voilà, une bonne journée à vous ! Si jamais l'envie vous prend de mettre des reviews, des avis, des critiques, n'hésitez pas. Merci encore à tout ceux qui prennent le temps d'en donner !**

* * *

 _28 septembre 1880 - Beacon Hill_

Les deux jeunes promis étaient restés un moment dans les jardins à parler. Ils avaient parlés de ce foutu contrat, de ce que ça impliquait et ça impliquait beaucoup trop pour leur jeunes âges. Stiles avait soufflé ses seize bougies quelques mois auparavant et Allison avait à peine dix-huit ans. Certes, elle n'était toujours pas promise malgré son âge, d'habitude les jeunes princesses comme elle étaient promises voir mariées à treize ou quatorze ans mais visiblement elle n'avait pas trouvé un bon parti avant, ou du moins Gérard n'avait pas trouvé un bon parti avant Stiles.  
Le jeune garçon l'avait remarqué bien vite, le père d'Allison ne semblait pas avoir son mot à dire. Le patriarche semblait tout contrôler.

Après plusieurs heures, ils en étaient arriver à une même conclusion : ils devaient trouver une solution pour s'en sortir, pour annuler le mariage qui arrivait.

L'heure du repas était déjà passée depuis un bon moment quand ils décidèrent de finalement rentrer au château. Sans prendre en compte le protocole il décida de l'emmener en cuisine pour qu'ils puissent se restaurer un peu et reprendre des forces. Aucun des deux ne souhaitait voir les rois ni entendre ce qu'ils avaient à dire sur leur comptes alors ils prirent beaucoup de temps pour manger les quelques vivres qu'ils avaient chipés et tout ça dans un silence inhabituelle, surtout de la part de Stiles. C'était loin d'être une collation digne de ce que les cuisiniers servaient durant les repas officiels mais c'était mieux que d'avoir le ventre qui grognait.

Mais malgré toute la répulsion qu'ils avaient à y aller, ils furent appelés peu de temps après à rejoindre la salle du conseil qu'ils avaient quittés dans la matinée.

Allison entra la première invitée à entrer par un Stiles galant qui s'inclina, la laissant passer devant lui. Autant faire semblant pour le moment, certes il n'avait pas envie de se marier mais le montrer clairement à son père signerai son arrêt de mort. Il ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il lui devait le respect après ce qu'il avait osé faire.

Leur Majestés Noah Stilinski et Gérard Argent s'étaient finalement mit d'accord sur les termes du contrat et tout était noté parfaitement sur un parchemin propre signé de leur deux noms. Et ils en firent fièrement l'exposé une fois que les plus jeunes s'étaient installés à leur place, enfin « ils », surtout Gérard. Il avait une manière de s'accaparer les choses, il se croyait sûrement le meilleur. Un très long exposé qu'Allison n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs pendant que Stiles écoutait attentivement cherchant tout les moyens, du plus compliqué au plus simple, qui lui permettrait d'échapper au mariage. Une close dans le contrat qu'il ne respectait pas ou qui se contredirait mais il n'y avait rien. Aucun échappatoire de prévu.

 _« - … La date du mariage est donc prévue dans environ deux semaines, le 15 octobre, un vendredi. En attendant tu iras là bas, pour préparer le mariage.  
\- Là-bas ? Tu veux dire que je vais devoir partir, tout de suite ?  
\- Je suis surpris que tu comprennes si vite, j'en attendais pas autant de toi. Vous partirez demain.  
\- Bien maintenant que tout est clair, vous pouvez disposer de nouveau. » _lança Gérard d'un ton condescendant, interrompant la joute verbal du père et son fils.

Stiles n'avait retenu qu'une chose : Demain, il ne serait plus chez lui. Il n'avait donc que peu de temps pour trouver un moyen d'échapper à tout ça. Il se leva d'un bond, faisant racler sa lourde chaise sur le sol avant de se diriger vers la porte d'un pas pressé, mais son père l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse sortir. Ah oui, il devait évidemment rester avec Allison..

C'était comme si ils étaient déjà mariés et ça le rendait malade. Il avait subitement l'impression d'avoir été ôté de toute sa liberté.

Il finit par lui présenter ses appartements pour la nuit, non loin des siens. C'était une chambre typique d'invité, un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, deux petits meubles à côté de la tête, des tapisseries et des tableaux sur les murs. Gérard avait la plus belle et la plus grande chambre des invités tandis que les deux parents se partageait une chambre tout aussi simple que pour leur fille.

Bizarrement Stiles s'entendait bien avec Allison, alors qu'il s'était installé sur son lit pendant qu'elle déballait les quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmené, elle lui confia plusieurs choses. Elle lui parla de comment elle ressentait tout ça, de sa vie en général, d'elle tout simplement. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il l'écoutait attentivement, chaque information était bonne à prendre et il aimait de toute manière apprendre. C'était sûrement pour ça qu'il faisait une bonne étincelle, sa mémoire était grande, quoi qu'un peu trop vu toutes les informations inutiles qu'il y stockait.  
Quand tout fût en ordre, il décida de la laisser se reposer et de retourner à sa chambre. Le lendemain serait une longue journée et tout deux avaient besoin de calme, tout allait trop vite.

Le chambre du prince était chargée de livre en tout genre éparpillés partout au sol, sur les meubles. Même son bureau était plein de feuilles volantes. Il prenait des notes de tout ce qui pouvait lui servir dans la vie, ça l'avait aidé avec beaucoup de traités. Notamment parce que son père avait voulut lui porter préjudice à plusieurs reprises, mais ça n'avait jamais pu aboutir, du moins jusque maintenant. Rien ne stipulait qu'il ne pouvait se marier malheureusement pour lui.

Énergiquement il commença à rassembler ses quelques affaires : ses notes, des habits, une photographie de sa mère. Juste ce qui lui semblait indispensable. Il boucla ses coffres en un après-midi à peine. Ça allait être dur d'occuper son esprit durant le reste de la journée.

Gérard avait décidé, vu qu'il décidait d'absolument tout, qu'ils partiraient demain dans la matinée pour essayer d'arriver avant la nuit noire, même si c'était presque impossible. Stiles n'avait jamais tort dans ses prévisions et s'il prenait en compte le vitesse des chevaux, le terrain qu'ils allaient traverser, les pauses, c'était juste physiquement impossible. Mais qu'importe. Il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'argumenter puis il en n'avait même plus la force.

Le matin arriva bien vite au soulagement de sa majesté Stilinski et au désarroi de Stiles qui avait une tête d'enterrement affreuse durant le petit-déjeuné. La nuit n'avait pas été la meilleure pour lui, il n'avait cessé de tourner dans son lit, se lever, se cogner contre les meubles, lire le contrat, ronger ses ongles. Enfin bref, il n'avait pas eut assez de sommeil. Son visage ne se défroissa pas même au moment de saluer les serviteurs du château, certains pleuraient, c'était dur mais malgré son énervement il avait un mot gentil pour chacun d'entre eux. Sauf pour son père en réalité. Il se contenta d'un bref salut.

 _« - Ne me déçois pas. Tu as déjà foiré assez de trucs comme ça pour te permettre de louper encore une chose. Tu as juste à dire oui, ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué même pour quelqu'un comme toi. »_

Serrer les dents et se taire à tout prix. Il renifla, ignora ses propos et il se dirigea dans la cour où Deaton l'attendait près de son cheval Roscoe.

 _« - Au revoir Deaton. Merci pour tout._

 _\- On se reverra, j'en suis sûr. »  
_  
Deaton avait toujours eut de sages paroles alors s'il disait que ça irait et qu'ils se reverraient c'était sûrement vrai. Par pudeur il n'osa pas le prendre dans ses bras devant les autres mais le sentiment y était. 

Le prince vérifia d'un coup d'œil que tout ses bagages étaient installés dans la diligence tirée par deux magnifiques pur-sang -ils appartenaient à Gérard eux aussi- et il grimpa sur son propre cheval, réajustant ses gants avant de prendre les rênes en main. Allison et sa mère ne montaient pas, elles étaient installées dans une calèche bordées de fioritures en or, inutile si vous voulez l'avis de Stiles. Quelques gardes du Royaume de Pecunia étaient présents autour d'eux pour les escorter et c'est ainsi que commença la longue chevauchée à travers son pays, du moins son ancien pays. Est-ce qu'il pouvait encore se présenter comme Mieczyslaw Stilinski, prince de Beacon Hill ? Il n'en était pas bien sûr.

Malgré le peu de sommeil qu'il avait eut c'était comme si son corps s'adaptait en toutes circonstances. Alors il pu facilement tenir le choc de plusieurs heures à cheval sans même se plaindre, il aurait préféré marcher un peu mais Gérard ne souhait pas ralentir, même quand les chevaux commençaient à fatiguer. Le jeune homme eut un pincement au cœur, il détestait qu'on puisse faire du mal aux êtres vivants, il préféra alors ralentir seul, restant derrière tout le monde pour ne pas pousser Roscoe. Son cheval était une des choses qui lui importait le plus au monde.

La nuit tombait doucement, et même si Gérard était réticent, ils descendirent tous de cheval pour manger rapidement une soupe et du pain réchauffée au feu de bois, personne ne parlait, le silence humain en devenait presque oppressant. Il n'y avait que les bruits de la nature pour rendre cette scène moins morbide : des oiseaux qui piaillaient, sûrement quelques lapins qui erraient, ... Et tout aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient descendus, ils remontèrent à cheval pour finir la traversée.

Au loin, Stiles finit par apercevoir enfin des lumières. S'il s'en fiait à la lune, il devait être entre vingt-trois heures et minuit, c'était tard mais pas assez pour qu'il s'en inquiète. De toute façon il savait que près de la ville des patrouilles surveillaient régulièrement pour éviter toutes attaques de bandits ou d'animaux sauvages.

Après ce qu'il lui sembla être une éternité, le château était à ses pieds, des tonnes de servants ou d'esclaves -il ne savait pas trop- s'affairaient déjà à défaire les bagages, saluer le roi, aider les demoiselles à descendre. Stiles n'exagérait pas en disant qu'il en comptait plus d'une dizaine rien que dans la cour du château, il confia son cheval à l'un d'entre eux, un homme à la peau claire qui semblait avoir de l'âge. Ses coffres avaient déjà disparu dans les dédales du château quand Gérard l'invita d'un signe de main à monter les quelques escaliers qui menait à l'entrée.

 _« - On va t'accompagner à ta chambre, ne sois pas en retard demain matin. Les préparatifs commenceront à dix heures précises. »_

Et sur ses mots il partit rejoindre sa chambre en souriant ne laissant même pas à Stiles l'occasion de parler. Sa majesté Argent était fier, il avait fait une bonne affaire, une étincelle contre quelques misérables hommes dont il n'aurait plus la charge, c'était pour ainsi dire parfait. Stiles ne semblait pas vouloir de ce mariage arrangé mais il n'avait rien fait pour se rebeller et c'était une bonne chose, il ne comptait pas tuer son gendre tout de suite, il devait d'abord lui servir à tuer ces satanés loups. Avec une étincelle dans ses rangs l'extermination de la race serait bien plus rapide.

Emmené par un serviteur qui traînait là, il fut emmener dans sa chambre qui n'avait rien à envier à la précédente, celle-ci était bien plus grande mais il n'y resterait pas, foi de Stiles. D'ailleurs, il ne déballa pas ses affaires, il ne sortit qu'un vêtement de nuit pour dormir au propre sans sentir le cheval, bien qu'il aimait Roscoe il devait avouer que sentir l'équidé couplé à de la poussière ce n'était pas la meilleure chose qui soit.

Le lit était grand, confortable, propre mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait le faire rester. Il s'installa avec la ferme intention de changer le cours des choses. Comment ? Il ne savait pas encore cependant... 


	3. Chapitre 3

_29 septembre 1880- Pecunia – Royaume du roi Argent_

Le brun avait toujours eut du mal à dormir, que ce soit chez lui ou autre part. On avait souvent plaisanté à son égard en disant qu'il avait le diable en lui, il était juste incapable de rester en place à faire des choses futiles, il aimait bouger, découvrir et surtout faire autre chose que « rien ». Mais bizarrement et ce malgré tout le mélange de colère et de stress qu'il ressentait au fond de lui, il dormit très bien durant la nuit. C'était sûrement grâce aux brins de valériane qui étaient disposés partout dans la pièce, c'était une bonne plante apaisante, la preuve était que ça l'avait assez calmé pour qu'il s'endorme. Puis la fatigue causée par sa séance de cheval de la veille était une cause supplémentaire au sommeil de plomb qu'il avait eut.

Le matin au réveil, il sentit chacun de ses muscles le tirer. Il avait les cuisses en feu mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait l'arrêter. Stiles se leva rapidement du lit, rabattit les draps sur le matelas avant de faire une toilette rapide, juste de l'eau sur le visage et sur le haut du corps avant qu'il ne mette ses habits. Pour ne pas changer il enfila des habits simples et confortables, ça lui était utile pour monter à cheval sans rien abîmer -parce qu'il abîmait tout, le diable en lui tout ça-. De toute façon mettre sa tenue officielle n'avait plus d'importance, on savait qui il était, du moins il espérait qu'on le sache. Ça pouvait être gênant si on le prenait pour un serviteur, il ne savait même pas où était les cuisines.

A travers les fenêtres il voyait le soleil monter doucement dans le ciel et il décida alors de sortir de la chambre après avoir enfilé ses bottes. Le château était gris, sombre, tout en pierre et c'était assez.. inquiétant, surtout quand il n'y avait personne dans les longs couloirs. Enfin inquiétant, tout était relatif, rien n'était trop inquiétant pour Stiles Stilinski. Il essaya de se repérer par rapport au chemin qu'il avait prit dans la nuit tout en observant chaque parcelle de l'endroit, des tonnes de tableaux étaient accrochés au mur et il devait avouer qu'ils étaient malsains, du moins il ressentait quelque chose d'étrange devant eux comme un sorte de sentiment de dégoût. C'était pour la plupart des portraits qu'il devinait être des ancêtres de la famille Argent. Tout les hommes portaient des armes, comme si c'était une marque de fabrique. La chasse était sûrement leur passe-temps, si ça ne restait que pacifique il cautionnait, parce qu'il fallait se nourrir et qu'il savait à quel point nourrir un peuple pouvait être compliqué. Stiles n'avait pas de très bon a priori à propos des Argent mais peut-être qu'il se trompait ?

Comme tout le monde il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de fumée sans feu donc pas de rumeurs sans quelque chose derrière. Et il y avait tant de rumeurs qui circulaient à propos des Argent, des histoires de meurtres sans noms, de la trahison et tellement de chose qu'il ne pouvait même pas tous les nommer. Mais avec le temps ça avait peut être gonflé ? Il se pinça ses lèvres signe de réflexion, continuant de fixer un des nombreux portraits. Il était dubitatif à propos de tout ça. Stiles voulait vraiment croire en la gentillesse des Argent et même en la gentillesse de tout être humain sur cette terre mais les rumeurs couplés à sa situation de malaise ne l'aidait pas en ce sens.

 _« - Déjà debout ? »_ souffla Allison qui arriva derrière lui. Elle portait une de ses robes bouffantes et étouffantes qui semblait la gêner plus que de lui plaire. Mais dans un sens elle était jolie avec, ses cheveux relevés. Sa gouvernante avait du l'aider à se préparer pendant de nombreuses et très longues minutes.

 _« - Oui. Je voulais observer un peu l'endroit. »_ Et le quitter. Maintenant ? C'était un peu tôt. Il n'avait aucun moyen de partir, ni aucun plan, ni aucune idée de l'endroit d'où il se trouvait.

D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul à trouver cet endroit glauque. Allison le détestait, elle l'avait toujours détesté. Avant d'être ici elle avait vécue avec son père et sa mère dans un manoir pas très loin mais son grand-père avait décidé de tous les réunir ici pour les entraîner à tuer les loups. Même elle, une jeune fille. Depuis quelques années déjà elle suivait un entraînement intensif et elle n'aimait pas ça, devoir se battre, devoir tuer des loups peut importe qu'ils soient sous forme primaire ou humaine. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, une femme, seule, de son âge, aucune forme de rébellion était possible. Elle se rassurait en se disant que toute sa famille était dans la même panade, son père lui aussi ne semblait pas prendre plaisir à ce combat.

 _« - J'ai déjà pris mon petit-déjeuné mais dans la salle à manger le repas y est servit aussi. Si vous voulez..._

 _-Manger. Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Pouvez-vous m'y emmener ? »_ demanda t-il poliment.

Allison accepta de l'escorter jusqu'à la salle à manger, c'était une grande pièce avec une longue table en bois vide. Enfin, il n'y avait que Gérard qui était en train de se restaurer, la jeune princesse lui offrit un regard désolé, si elle avait su elle ne lui aurait jamais dit de venir. Elle s'éclipsa aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, le laissant seul avec le plus vieux.

Manger avec lui était bien plus calme que ce qu'il aurait cru. C'était presque.. décevant. Il semblait être quelqu'un de cultivé, mais à part lui parler mariage et torchon il n'avait rien d'autre à dire. Stiles aurait voulu s'éclipser mais il se retrouva bientôt coincé de nouveau dans une sorte de réunion de « pré-mariage » avec Chris, Victoria, Allison et bien évidemment Gérard qui dirigeait la conversation d'une main de maître. Le jeune prince peinait à rester assis et calme, il jouait avec ses doigts, regardait ailleurs, et il ne retint rien de ce dont ils avaient parlés. Peut-être juste que ce train train de réunion serait servit chaque jour après le petit-déjeuné et qu'il s'en ennuyait déjà.

Stiles était une personne qui aimait bouger et en l'occurrence parler -ou plutôt écouter- pendant plus d'une heure un homme parler d'un mariage qu'il avait en horreur c'était équivalent à une séance de torture. Alors prendre son cheval, s'aérer l'esprit, bouger, c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas qu'il devienne fou. Roscoe était un bon cheval et se balader sur son dos était un très bon remède, il comptait bien monter jusqu'au midi pour résister plus facilement au repas étouffant qui lui serait servit. Alors il partit aux écuries chercher son cheval et il chevaucha en direction de la forêt. Dehors, le temps était doux et ensoleillé, il se sentait bien. La légère brise du vent faisait remonter l'odeur de pluie qui avait du tombé durant la nuit et.. une autre odeur qu'il avait du mal à déterminer.

Au château du roi Argent c'était le désordre, Gérard bouillonnait de rage. Quand Stiles ne s'était pas présenté à l'heure du repas il en avait été contrarié mais il le fut encore plus quand il se trouva qu'il était partit se balader à cheval. Isaac, le palefrenier l'avait prévenu quand il avait vu tout le monde courir en cherchant le prince Stilinski et si il avait su il n'aurait rien dit. En colère, sa majesté Argent l'avait punit devant tout le monde, ou du moins... massacré. A l'aide de sa canne il le battit jusqu'à ce que son visage soit en sang et qu'il implore son pardon au sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il pétait les plombs ainsi et ce n'était pas la première fois que des esclaves subissait son courroux pour quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient même pas fait.

 _« - Enfermez-le dans le cachot, et je veux qu'on l'attache avec des chaînes pour lui apprendre le respect. »_

Le prince avait poursuivit son chemin dans la forêt et il avait décidé de suivre l'odeur jusqu'à ce que ça lui donne envie de vomir. Il du abandonner Roscoe sur le chemin, le cheval était effrayé, il refusait d'avancer et curieux comme il était il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire demi-tour tout suite. C'était une odeur putride, métallique, c'était comme du sang, beaucoup trop de sang pour que ce ne soit qu'un petit lapin blessé. La gorge nouée il continua d'avancer, une main sur son visage pour réduire la senteur ignoble. Sous ses pieds les branches craquaient jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans une clairière, en son centre un loup, mort. Stiles eut un haut de cœur. Qui avait pu faire ça ? Le loup était.. coupé.. en deux.. Ses entrailles étaient déployées au sol, le sang imbibait maintenant la terre. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla près du corps, caressant les poils sales et humides du loup, il voulait pleurer, pleurer pour la monstruosité qu'on lui avait fait subir. Ce n'était pas un animal qui lui avait fait ça, il le savait. Les larmes aux yeux, il sentit sa tête bourdonner un moment jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir et qu'il tombe au sol lourdement.  
 _  
_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hey ! Encore un chapitre ! En espérant que celui-ci vous plaise aussi. J'essaie de poster une à deux fois par semaine mais en ce moment ça va être un peu dur à cause des cours. Sinon désolée pour les fautes, je me relis du mieux que je peux mais on sait jamais. Merci de lire mon histoire, merci pour ceux qui mettent des reviews et des favoris. 3  
**

* * *

 __

 _« - Alors petit loup ! On ne sort plus les crocs maintenant. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal ? Tu ne dis plus rien ?»_

 _Le rire de la jeune femme blonde résonna dans la clairière alors que le loup au sol se tordait de douleur en poussant des cris affreux. Le sol était jonché de fleurs violettes, aconit tue-loup, elles portaient bien leur nom. C'était de la torture pure et simple, le loup sombre ne pouvait pas se lever du sol, ses griffes et ses dents avaient été arrachées, il était sans défense. Et même si il ne pouvait rien faire les quelques personnes autour de lui brandissaient des armes, juste pour le massacrer un peu plus. De là où il était il arrivait à reconnaître quelques-unes de ces personnes, il les avait vu sur des tableaux ou quelque part.. Il n'arrivait plus à s'en souvenir. La lame de la femme s'abattit d'un coup sec sur le corps de l'animal, le sang gicla en de longues traînées pourpres alors que le jeune loup poussait un dernier soupir d'agonie._

 _« - Quelle tristesse.. Il était plutôt pas mal. Dommage qu'il n'ait été qu'un vulgaire loup-garou. La prochaine sera sa catin de petite-amie.»_

 _Et sans un regard en arrière ils reprirent le chemin inverse, le même chemin que Stiles avait prit pour venir ici. Stiles se souvenait. C'était Kate Argent, il l'avait vu, portant la même épée sur le tableau de famille. C'était elle qui avait.. Elle.. avait.. Tué.._

 _« - Aaaaaah ! Bordel ! Qu'est ce que.. Où est-ce que.. ? »_

Le prince se réveilla en sursaut, ses yeux whiskys parcourant l'endroit du regard avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'était ni dans la forêt ni même dans la chambre qu'il occupait chez les Argent. La pièce était lumineuse, colorée et agréable et il ne connaissait ça nul part, il n'avait jamais été dans un tel lieu. Même le lit semblait rassurant. La gorge sèche, il posa une main sur son crâne qui arborait une belle bosse douloureuse. Stiles arrivait à se souvenir de son rêve, il ne savait pas vraiment si ça en avait été un mais tout ce qu'il savait c'est que ça avait été horrible. Il en avait encore des frissons de dégoût. Sa tête était légèrement douloureuse mais il sortit tout de même du lit avant d'entendre la porte grincer ce qui eut pour effet de le pétrifier sur place. Très doucement, il se tourna vers l'entrée. Adossé à l'encadrement se tenait un beau jeune homme aux yeux verts visiblement irrité d'être ici.

 _« - Ta tête va mieux ? »_ sa voix était grave. Il ne semblait pas spécialement gentil ou accueillant mais il y avait quelque chose en lui qui le rassurait. Une aura.

 _« - M-Ma tête ? Pourquoi ma tête ? La bosse ? Ah oui ça va ! Juste un peu douloureux mais rien que de la camomille ne pourra pas soigner ! Faut pas s'inquiéter hahahaha. Je suis Stiles et v-vous ? »_ lança t-il en quelques secondes à peine, si bien qu'il du reprendre une grande goulée d'air pour remplir ses poumons .

Le jeune homme frotta sa barbe embêté qu'il parle autant. Mise à part Laura personne ne parlait autant et aussi vite, surtout ici. Le manoir était devenu moins joyeux. _« - Derek. Derek Hale. »_

Hale. Tiens, c'était un nom qu'il connaissait. Il repassa toutes ses connaissances historiques en tête avant de se rendre compte d'où est-ce qu'il était. C'était chez les Hale ! Des loups-garous ! On lui avait raconté beaucoup de choses sur les loups, qu'ils étaient horribles, monstrueux, sanguinaires, sales et pourtant, l'endroit dans lequel ils vivaient était simple et propre, et même si Derek n'était pas chaleureux il n'avait pas si peur que ça. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'approche avec son air ténébreux.

Parcourant la distance qui les séparait en quelques grandes enjambées, il s'arrêta devant lui avant de froncer les sourcils. Sa main s'agrippa à la chemise du jeune garçon pour le soulever du sol avant de le plaquer férocement au mur faisant claquer son corps bruyamment contre la pierre. Outch. C'était douloureux ça aussi.

 _« - Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici l'humain ? Tu viens nous chasser toi aussi ? C'est toi qui as tué Boyd ? Enfoi.._

 _\- Derek ! Lâches-le sur le champ. »_

L'ordre claqua bruyamment et Derek le lâcha dans la seconde laissant Stiles s'écraser au sol comme une vulgaire chaussette. La main sur le torse, le souffle court, il leva le visage pour regarder la personne qui venait de rentrer dans la chambre et de le sauver par la même occasion. Ses yeux rouges brûlants lui indiquait beaucoup de choses. C'était elle la « chef », l'Alpha. Il avait étudié longtemps les histoires des différents royaumes, il savait beaucoup de choses, de très nombreuses choses. Comme le fait que l'Alpha était le loup le plus fort de la meute et qu'ici, c'était Talia qui gouvernait le Royaume d'une main de maître.

 _« - Je suis désolée pour ça. Il a du mal a contrôler sa colère. Est-ce que vous allez bien, prince Stilinski ?_

 _\- P-Prince ? Comment ça un prince? »_

Derek avait beau être une personne au physique avantageux tout comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, sa colère prenait trop rapidement le dessus sur la rationalité. Il aurait du se rendre compte de qui se trouvait face à lui, de l'écusson sur sa veste, sur son épée, son visage mais il n'avait pas réfléchit.

Cela faisait des jours qu'il cherchait Boyd, lui et les autres de la meute, et quand il l'avait trouvé mort avec l'humain près de lui il avait pété les plombs. Si frères de sang n'avaient pas été là pour le calmer et le maintenir loin des corps, il aurait sûrement tué Stiles et provoquer une guerre sans merci. Il remerciait intérieurement les autres de lui avoir épargné un nouvel échec. Pourtant il aurait du se douter que si le meurtrier était ce jeune homme il ne serait pas rester à côté, à faire une sieste. Les lèvres pincées, il l'attrapa par le bras pour le lever, frottant sa veste pour la nettoyer de la poussière invisible, c'était un peu sa manière à lui de montrer qu'il s'en voulait. Derek était maladroit, pas seulement dans ses paroles mais dans sa façon de faire qui était bourru. Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne savait plus comment interagir avec les autres.

 _« - Ça va. Un peu.. Sonné. Merci votre Majesté. Je me suis un peu perdu dans la forêt et.. »  
_  
Et il avait vu ce qu'il avait vu, sa voix se bloqua alors qu'il regardait ailleurs, les lèvres closes. Il se souvenait de chacune des images de son rêve. Ça avait été si horrible qu'il comprenait la colère de Derek, il ne lui en voulait pas. Si il avait vécu la même chose que lui, il aurait été le premier à péter les plombs. Le silence ce fit pendant quelques instants, personne ne souhaitait prendre la parole comme si chacun comprenait la douleur de l'autre, ce fut Talia qui parla en première pour inviter Stiles à rejoindre la salle à manger pour se restaurer un peu. Et surtout qu'il lui explique qu'est ce qu'il faisait, seul, dans le territoire des loups, à des jours de cheval de chez lui.

Après avoir rapidement déjeuné une soupe et quelques morceaux de pain, il commença à raconter son histoire. Bizarrement parler à Talia c'était comme parler à une amie, il le faisait naturellement. Elle semblait vraiment à l'écoute et même si Derek était là, à côté à écouter tout ce qu'il se disait, il ne se sentait pas en danger de se confier. Il parla alors de son père et du fait qu'il devait se marier avec la princesse Allison Argent. Plus il parlait, plus les deux personnes se décomposaient. Comment un homme pouvait t-il donner son fils ainsi ? Les Argents avaient une mauvaise réputation et cela depuis des années durant et pourtant son père n'avait pas hésiter à le donner pour quelques hommes qui étaient censés les protéger contre une attaque de loups ? Attaque qui n'arriverait jamais.

 _« - Donc, vous vous êtes enfuit ? »_ demanda Derek après un petit moment de silence. Il avait toujours le même air hagard, les sourcils froncés et les bras croisés sur son torse puissant. Stiles se fit la remarque qu'il devait faire beaucoup de sport, à moins que ça ne soit à cause de ses gênes de loups-garous. Il haussa un peu les épaules.

« _\- Je comptais m'enfuir, mais pas aussi vite. J'étais dehors quand j'ai sentis.. Boyd, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Sentis ? »_ Ce fut Talia qui parla. En tant qu'humain il n'avait pas pu sentir l'odeur de la mort pour la simple et bonne raison que l'odeur ne s'était pas propagé rapidement, le décès était encore récent. _« Oublies ça. »_ Elle chassa son précédent commentaire d'un geste de la main. « _Restes ici autant que tu veux. Ce n'est pas le plus beau manoir mais il y a assez de place pour toi ici. Personne ne te fera de mal, sois en sûr. »_

 _« - Merci infiniment. »_

Stiles le savait, qu'on ne lui ferait aucun mal ici. Il ne savait comment il pouvait l'expliquer mais au plus profond de son âme il savait que tout irait bien ici. Rester ici était une opportunité qu'il ne pouvait pas rater, c'était sa porte de sortie contre ce mariage et contre la pression Argent.

Talia avait beau être une personne intransigeante elle n'en restait pas moins une mère de famille avec un gros cœur pour les enfants perdus comme Stiles. Puis.. Elle avait perdue tellement d'enfants, tellement de louveteaux qu'il y avait assez de place et dans le château et dans son cœur pour quelqu'un a qui la vie ne lui avait pas sourit.

« _\- Derek. Prends soin de lui, je te fais confiance à ce sujet. »  
_  
Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Derek pouvait contester. Talia le regarda avec ses yeux perçants, elle refusait que Derek soit un parfait imbécile avec le prince Stilinski juste parce qu'il avait eu une mauvaise expérience avec une des humaines Argent. Ce qui s'était passé avait été horrible, elle en était consciente, mais Derek était devenu méfiant envers tout ceux qui n'était pas de la meute et il avait tort, une mauvaise expérience ne voulait pas dire que tout le monde autour de lui voulait du mal aux loups. Stiles semblait être un vrai ange. Il semblait être un coup de pouce du destin pour la meute.

Tout avait commencé quand Derek avait rencontré Kate et qu'il était sortit avec elle. Ça avait duré un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne.. Incontrôlable. D'abord c'était quelques insultes « Inutile » « monstre » « bon à rien » puis ça avait été des coups, de la torture physique, mentale. Et une nuit, elle s'était introduite dans l'ancien château qu'ils occupaient. Elle y avait mit le feu. Rapidement tout l'endroit fut assujettit de flamme et de fumée à l'odeur acre. Il y avait des enfants, des vieilles personnes et même des humains. La plupart avaient brûlés dans d'atroce souffrance. Beaucoup n'avait pas pu en réchapper, elle avait fait appel à un druide pour entourer les plus grandes pièces d'un cercle de sorbier. Talia avait faillit mourir ce jour là elle aussi, ce n'était qu'un miracle si elle était encore en vie. Pareil pour tout ceux qui était au château ce soir là et qui se retrouvait ici, en vie. Depuis lors c'était une bataille féroce entre les Argent et Hale. Et même encore plus, entre les humais que les chasseurs arrivaient à rallier et les loups-garous.

C'était en partie à cause de ça que Derek s'en voulait. C'était de sa faute tout ça, si il avait fait plus attention.. si seulement il n'avait pas été un adolescent stupide, tout le monde serait en vie aujourd'hui. Les décombres étaient encore sur leur terre et souvent il y allait, juste pour se souvenir, se souvenir que plus jamais il ne voulait être amoureux et que plus jamais il ne voulait d'humain dans sa vie. Les humains étaient tous des meurtriers, incapable d'aimer et de ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'était eux les monstres. C'était surtout Kate le monstre.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Hello à tous ! Merci Neliia pour tes reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent ! J'écris de plus en plus dans mes chapitres, je suis à 2851 mots rien que dans le chapitre 5 contre 1316 dans le premier. En espérant que ce chapitre ci vous plaise, n'hésitez pas à me donner des critiques constructives !**

* * *

 _30 septembre 1880 – Pecunia – Royaume du roi Argent_

Cela faisait un jour, un peu moins d'un jour en réalité que Stiles avait disparu. Personne ne savait où il avait était à cheval. Gérard fulminait. Dès l'après-midi même en ne le voyant pas revenir il avait envoyé une troupe dans la forêt qui bordait le territoire mais ils étaient tous revenus bredouilles, aucunes traces du jeune homme. Pourtant ils avaient cherchés, ils avaient commencés à suivre ce qui restait des traces de pas du cheval mais Roscoe n'avait même pas été retrouvé, les traces de sabots avaient déviés du chemin puis plus rien, comme si il s'était volatilisé. Le sol gorgé de sang avait été comme nettoyé et les gardes étaient passés dessus sans rien remarquer. Du moins c'est la constatation qui avait été reporté à Gérard.

 _« - Comment il a pu disparaître ? Allison !_

 _\- Oui Grand-père ?_

 _\- Il ne t'a rien dit ? »_

La jeune princesse secoua la tête de droite à gauche faisant voler ses cheveux bruns. Elle se sentait aussi inquiète pour le prince mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Allison avait de la sympathie pour lui, dans le fond ils se ressemblaient : deux enfants, manipulés par leur famille, seuls. Elle trouvait Stiles intelligent, drôle, mais il était faible et c'était dangereux pour lui. Si jamais sa famille le trouvait, il allait sûrement être enfermé et interdit de bouger jusqu'à la célébration du mariage puis il serait obligé de faire des choses abjectes qu'elle même se répugnait à faire. Et si les loups l'avaient trouvés avant, elle espérait qu'il ait pu s'expliquer avant qu'on ne le massacre pour des crimes qu'il n'avait de toute occurrence pas commis.

Et bien que le futur marié n'était plus là, et malgré sa colère, Gérard continuait de croire en ce mariage, de le préparer. Personne n'osait lui dire que c'était stupide et pourtant Dieu sait que ça l'était. Si il arrivait à lier sa famille à celle des Stilinski, la famille Argent aurait tout les pouvoirs et les loups-garous pourraient être complètement exterminés. La famille Hale n'était pas la seule meute de loup mais c'est – ou du moins c'était- celle qui comportait le plus de membres et donc la plus puissante. Plus un Alpha avait de membre dans sa meute plus il devenait puissant. Et Talia avait été très puissante jusqu'à l'incendie. Sentir ses enfants mourir un par un l'avait considérablement affaiblit, mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Tant bien était que Gérard voulait Stiles. Et quand il voulait, il avait. Il aurait tout le monde de son côté, et les lycans seraient seuls, et un par un ils mourraient.

Si l'étincelle était morte, tué par ces putains de loups-garous, Gérard se vengerai, encore plus durement. Ce qu'il avait fait pour le moment passerait pour du pipi de chat. Brûler un château, tuer, kidnapper des hybrides, ce n'était même pas un quart de ce qu'il ferait. L'étincelle était la chose la plus précieuse qu'il n'avait jamais eut et le perdre en l'espace de quelques heures lui était insupportable. Sans lui, certains de ses plans ne pouvaient pas être mit à dispositions, et tout le monde avait bien vu dans quel genre de colère ça le mettait. Gérard avait en effet des plans pour Stiles. Son étincelle s'était réveillée cela voulait dire qu'il pouvait contrôler un peu de magie. La druidesse qui occupait son château avait préparer des tonnes de choses pour tuer des loups, de la torture mais c'était impossible à activer sans le petit éclat de Stiles.

Kate avait aussi passé la journée à le chercher avec ses hommes et elle en était venue à la conclusion que Stiles était partit du mauvais côté de la force. Le corps du loup qu'elle avait tué n'était plus là et c'était seulement à une quinzaine de mètres de l'arrêt des traces des sabots du cheval de Stiles. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre. Stiles n'avait pas été correctement éduqué, ça se sentait, elle était sûr qu'il avait eut de la sympathie pour les loups.. Et trop de sympathie si vous vouliez son avis. Sympathie qu'ils ne méritaient pas. Ils étaient des tueurs, des animaux, des monstres, ils devaient être exterminés pour la survie du monde. Des êtres aussi idiots ne devaient pas continuer de vivre, rien qu'à voir la stupidité de Derek ça en était affligeant.

 _Terres des Hales._

Stiles avait de nouveau dormit dans la chambre où il s'était retrouvé après son malaise dans la forêt. Il n'avait pas vu grand monde la veille, juste Talia, Derek et quelques servants qui était si bien traités qu'il se sentait mal pour ceux qu'il avait laissé dans son château. Mais ce matin c'était différent, il entendait déjà du bruit à l'extérieur de la pièce.

On lui avait préparer des habits confortables et à sa taille, ce qui était presque inespéré vu la taille des loups-garous en général, ils étaient énormes, musclés et grands. On ne pouvait pas dire de Stiles qu'il était petit mais son physique était bien différent, il était fin, le peu de muscles qu'il possédait étaient cachés sournoisement sous sa peau blanche parsemée de grains de beauté. Son corps était longiligne. Quoi qu'il en était, il enfila les habits qu'on lui avait gentiment préparé, bien qu'il eut était un prince résident dans une famille de sang royal, sa tenue était très simple. Un pantalon et une chemise uniquement. Pas de bottes cirées, de par dessus tendu et rigide, et bien qu'il n'eut pas était habitué à ça, il adorait. C'était confortable. Il pouvait bouger et vivre dans cette tenue. Et Stiles aimait bouger.

Quand il sortit enfin de la chambre, ce ne fut pas Derek -alors qu'il était censé le garder- mais un jeune garçon aux yeux bruns, aux cheveux touffus et décoiffés qui lui fonça dessus. Il ressemblait à un chiot avec ses grands yeux, ses joues rouges et son air enjoué. Il devina qu'il avait pratiquement son âge à sa façon d'être, il n'était pas encore un adulte mais pas tout à fait un enfant, pile entre les deux.

 _« - Salut ! C'est l'Alpha qui m'envoie te chercher, elle n'était pas sûr que tu trouves le chemin et vu que Derek fait le grognon ce matin, je suis là. Oh, au fait je suis Scott._

 _\- Scott ? Le fameux Scott ? Allison m'a parlé de toi._

 _\- Allison ? Tu connais Allison ? Dis moi qu'elle va bien ! Ça fait au moins.. Une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu ! Elle m'a dit qu'Argent, avait des projets pour elle puis pouf, plus rien. Je.. Je voulais la rejoindre mais Derek m'a frappé jusqu'à ce que je me résolve à ne rien faire. »_

Stiles parlait beaucoup. Mais Scott était pire quand on venait à parler de sa chère Allison. Il était intarissable sur le sujet. Quand il avait entendu le nom de Scott il avait tout de suite fait le raisonnement avec ce que lui avait dit Allison durant le voyage entre leurs deux pays respectifs.

 _«- Tu sais, c'est compliqué avec celui que j'aime. On est pas vraiment compatible et ça mettrait toute ma famille en colère si ça venait à se savoir. J'ai l'impression de pouvoir te faire confiance. Il s'appelle Scott.. Il est super mignon. On s'est rencontré dans la forêt pendant que je chass.. que je me baladais. On.. On a commencé à parler, à se donner des points de rencontres, de plus en plus fréquemment jusqu'à ce qu'on se mette ensemble. Je sais que c'est mal mais, je suis vraiment amoureuse. Par respect pour mes parents, pour ma famille je ne devrais pas, mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser tu sais.._

 _\- Ce n'est pas mal. L'amour ne devrait jamais être considéré comme quelque chose de mal. Même si vous êtes différents je suis sûr que vous formerez un couple heureux. Il faut s'en donner les moyens. »_

Scott l'accompagna alors jusqu'à la salle à manger où était déjà attablé quelques personnes. Il savait que ne séjournait ici que les proches de l'Alpha, les autres lycans vivaient ici et là, dans des petites maisons autour du château. C'était dans tout les pays pareil. Au début Stiles avait pensé qu'ils vivaient en meute, tous dans une même grande maison, se marchant les uns sur les autres mais non, ils étaient civilisés. Bien plus que certaines personnes qu'il avait rencontrés. Quand il arriva, il y eut un moment de flottement avant que un par un ils se lèvent pour le saluer et surtout pour l'observer. Mine de rien il se sentait intimidé d'être face à tout ce monde inconnus, couplé au fait qu'ils soient des loups.

 _« - Bonjour. »_ lança t-il le premier, histoire de briser la glace. Ce qui ne marcha pas des masses.

 _\- Un humain ?! Alpha ! Un humain ici ? Tu nous as dit qu'il venait de chez les Argent en plus et tu le.. Il.. Talia ! »_ lança un des hommes qui semblait prêt à exploser. Tout comme Derek il semblait être très mais alors très réticent au fait qu'un humain puisse intégrer l'endroit. Stiles eut la décence de paraître gêné et il baissa la tête. En réalité il avait l'habitude qu'on s'en prenne à lui, partout où il allait il se sentait rejeté, il avait du faire quelque chose de mal dans une autre vie, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

 _\- Peter, tais-toi. Tu as à peine écouter la moitié de ce que j'ai pu raconter._ Dit t-elle, haussant la voix. Ses yeux brillèrent de rouge alors qu'elle se levait, les mains à plat sur la table. _Dois-je encore raconter son histoire ? Il a était forcé à venir chez les Argent pour épouser la princesse, il est partit, on le garde. Un humain de notre côté pour une fois ça ne fait pas de mal. »_

Il n'était pas le seul humain de leur côtés en réalité. Durant des années il y en avait eut pleins, des humains qui s'étaient rendus compte que les lycans n'étaient pas si horribles qu'on le croyait. Beaucoup d'humains s'était liés d'amour et d'amitié avec des loups-garous et cette alliance avait perduré longtemps. Encore quelques années auparavant des humains vivaient au sein du château qui avait brûlé, Talia était la première personne à avoir inclus des non-lycans dans sa meute, même si aujourd'hui elle n'en comptait plus, malheureusement. Stiles serait peut-être le début d'un renouveau.

 _« - Je suis désolé, je ne comptais pas vraiment me retrouver ici. Mais je peux vous promettre que je ne vous veux aucun mal. »_ Son cœur ne changea pas d'allure, même pas un tout petit peu. Aucun battements irréguliers, aucun changements sur son visage. Stiles ne mentait pas. La tension diminua peu à peu jusqu'à ce que tout le monde repose ses fesses sur les chaises, le nez dans le thé et les petits pains qui recouvraient la table. Scott s'était assis à côté de lui, peu à peu les discussions reprirent et le brun se pencha sur le nouveau venu.

 _« - Quand elle a dit épouser la princesse.. Elle parlait d'Allison c'est ça ?_

 _\- Oui. Je pense que je suis le « projet » en question. Mais aucun de nous ne le veut. Si elle m'a parlé de toi c'est qu'il y a quelque chose non, ne fais pas cette tête. »_

Le jeune oméga sembla soulagé sur le moment. Il était fou amoureux d'Allison malgré ce qu'on pouvait lui dire aux sujets des humains.

Durant le repas personne ne mentionna l'humain de nouveau, ils discutaient ça et là jusqu'à dériver sur le meurtre d'un des leur, Boyd. A table, aucun enfant, alors ils n'hésitèrent pas à raconter la façon dont son corps avait été tranché et Stiles se sentit très mal en revoyant la scène se jouer dans sa tête. Scott ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à parler d'Allison, venter son physique, sa personnalité, et contre tout attente ce fut Derek, à quelques chaises de lui à peine qui le remarqua.

 _« - Sti.. Prince Stilinski ? Tout va bien ?_ Amorça t-il après quelques secondes de regard intense.

 _\- Je.. Stiles c'est bon, je veux dire, m'appeler Stiles me va très bien. Et, je me sens pas.. Super à l'aise à parler de ça._

 _\- Tu vois ! Talia ! Je suis sûr qu'il a quelque chose avoir dans le meurtre de Boyd. Il.._

 _\- Suffit Peter ! Stiles est.. Spécial. N'est ce pas ?_

Elle le regarda, attendant son approbation pour dire la vérité.

 _\- Je ne dirais pas ça.. »_

Rougit Stiles. Pour lui il n'était pas spécial, malgré son habilité à percevoir certaines choses, voir à les contrôler, il était Stiles, juste Stiles.

Peter regardait succinctement son Alpha puis Stiles les sourcils levés jusqu'à ce que Talia lâche enfin l'information après quelques minutes de suspens visiblement insoutenable. Stiles était une étincelle. Le silence ce fit, Peter baissa la tête se sentant idiot d'avoir jugé l'humain sans le connaître, les étincelles étaient bonnes, elles étaient rares et étaient le produit de mère nature en personne. Derek le fixait de ses yeux bleus-gris impénétrables alors que Scott ne semblait pas comprendre, mais il ne posa pas la question.

Personne ne relança la conversation jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner et tout le monde partit en silence pendant que les servants s'affairaient à débarrasser la table. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Derek s'imposa face à Stiles, posant sa grande main sur son épaule pour qu'il se tourne dans sa direction. Le plus vieux semblait atrocement gêné mais un sourire de Stiles réussit à le décrisper un peu. Derek comptait s'excuser d'avoir était encore une fois un abrutit complet, si il avait continué à l'ignorer qu'est ce qui aurait pu se passer ? Stiles l'aurait hais, il aurait sûrement détesté les loups et serait repartit avec les Argent. Il y aurait eut encore des centaines de morts par sa faute et..

 _« - Je te pardonne Derek._

 _\- Pardon ?_

 _\- Tu me fixes depuis cinq bonnes minutes sans décrocher un mot. Donc je répond à ta demande muette, oui je te pardonne, ce n'est pas grave. J'aurai réagis pareil si une personne totalement inconnu serait venu chez moi, sans aucune raison. »_

Ce qui était assez logique en soit. Derek hocha la tête et d'un signe de main il l'invita à le suivre, ce qu'il fit. Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent devant une bâtisse, le son des hennissements lui indiqua qu'ils étaient devant une écurie. C'était un grand bâtiment en bois surmonté d'une grande porte, à l'intérieur il y avait une petite dizaine de box, les uns à côtés des autres. Stiles étaient surprit qu'ils montent à cheval, en tant que loups ils pouvaient juste se transformer en courir dans la forêt. Mais les lycans semblaient presque totalement humains en réalité. Le jeune hommes aux grains de beauté voulait en savoir plus sur cette espèce qu'il connaissait en réalité si mal. Son regard s'arrêta sur un cheval sombre qui attendait, la tête posé sur la porte de son enclos.  
 _  
« - Roscoe ! J'y crois pas ! Vous avez réussit à le récupérer ? Bon sang, j'avais si peur qu'il se soit perdu quelque part. Merci ! »_

Roscoe c'était une des seules choses auxquelles il était attaché, le retrouver était un soulagement. Il s'approcha de lui, caressant son encolure avec douceur sur le regard bienveillant de Derek. Maintenant il semblait voir Stiles sous un autre jour, avant même de savoir sa nature il l'avait trouvé doux et bien trop gentil pour être vrai mais maintenant, avec le recul il comprenait. Ça pouvait sembler hypocrite mais parfois, une toute petite action, une information qui paraissait inutile avait une très grande importance.

Derek allait prendre la parole quand il entendit hurler Scott au loin, Stiles l'entendit aussi, il se retourna comme si le diable était apparu. Sans réfléchir les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à courir dans sa direction. Il avait appeler sa meute, c'était urgent. Arriver sur place ce fût un jeune homme paniqué, les mains pleines de sang, tenant une jeune femme blonde qui peinait à respirer, qui l'accueillit. Elle était encore vivante. Stiles se jeta au sol, essayant de ne pas vomir à cause de tout le sang qu'il voyait, ses doigts se glissèrent autour de la blessure qu'elle avait à l'abdomen. Une blessure nette, ce n'était pas un animal qui avait fait ça. Deaton lui avait apprit beaucoup de chose sur la médecine, et vu la panique des deux loups il essaya de prendre les choses en main.

 _« - J'ai besoin d'eau, de linge, de poivre et de feuilles de capselle. C'est une plante avec pleins de petite fleurs blanches, ça se trouve partout ici. »_ Sa voix était forte, il n'y avait aucune discussion possible. Il fallait être rapide et efficace si il voulait la sauver. Son corps ne se régénérait pas aussi facilement que d'habitude, et sans aide, elle se viderait de son sang jusqu'à mourir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Derek hésita, il n'était pas quelqu'un à qui on donnait des ordres, il s'était toujours préparé à être un Alpha comme sa mère, un dominant, alors le fait qu'on lui donne des ordres le faisait grincer des dents. Mais la vie d'une bêta était en jeu et seul le jeune homme au sol semblait savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire alors il partit en forêt chercher les plantes dont Stiles avait besoin tandis que Scott courrait prendre le reste. Le prince n'était clairement pas fait pour avoir du sang sur les doigts, il se retenait à grand peine de ne pas vomir, il avait des hauts de cœurs et il évitait de trop regarder la plaie béante. Malgré ça il continuait de presser la blessure pour éviter qu'elle ne perdre trop de sang, il se fit la réflexion que c'était comme pour Boyd, une blessure à l'abdomen nette, l'œuvre de chasseurs sûrement.

Quand il eut tout les ingrédients sous les mains il commença par verse du poivre pour désinfecter, l'eau et le linge pour nettoyer, la plante pour essayer de faire cicatriser sans succès. Pourtant il avait toujours entendu parler du fait que les lycans avaient une capacité régénérante beaucoup plus élevée que les humains mais là, ça ne marchait juste pas. Le sang continuait de couler abondamment. Talia les avait rejoint en courant, elle ne montrait rien de sa panique mais au fond elle était tout aussi touché que les autres et tout aussi en colère. Gérard devenait trop menaçant, il tuait des enfants, des amis, de la famille, il tuait la meute à petit feu et elle refusait que ça se finisse ainsi.

Stiles avait fait tout ce qu'il avait pu grâce aux plantes mais la blessure ne se refermait pas pour autant. Scott tenait fermement la main d'Erica dans la sienne, ses veines devenaient noires, l'humain se fit une note mentale pour savoir ce qu'il était en train de faire, parce que c'était impressionnant. Elle ne semblait même plus avoir mal, elle était juste calme, semblant lutter pour se raccrocher à la vie.

Alors qu'il sentait le souffle de la jeune fille devenir de plus en plus faible, il pinça les lèvres, il savait qu'elle était en train de mourir, elle avait perdue trop de sang. Stiles détestait faire ça, utiliser son pouvoir, son père en avait abusé dans sa jeunesse et ça lui rappelait de très mauvais souvenir mais la vie d'une jeune louve innocente était en jeu, il ne pouvait juste pas la laisser comme ça. Les dents serrées, il posa ses mains à plat sur son ventre, les yeux clos. Il sembla se concentrer un moment avant qu'un léger halo bleu se forme entre ses doigts et la plaie d'Erica. Très doucement sa peau commença à se refermer, les cellules se recollaient unes par unes jusqu'à ce que la blessure se referme complètement. Stiles se força jusqu'à ce qu'il estime qu'elle était hors de danger, quand il arrêta, il sentit une lourde fatigue s'abattre sur lui et Derek eut juste le temps de le rattraper pour ne pas qu'il tombe au sol.

 _« - Tu te sens mal ? »_ demanda Derek, genoux au sol. Tout comme les autres il était surprit et il s'interrogeait sur ce qu'il venait de faire avec ses mains mais il ne dit rien, ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Stiles semblait épuisé.

 _« - Non, ça va. Je vais juste... aller m'allonger, vous devriez la mettre au lit aussi, elle a besoin de repos. »_ Sa peau avait beau être refermé ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et que la blessure avait été faite de manière à la tuer, sûrement à l'aide d'argent, une épée vu la trace nette. Stiles trouvait ça horrible.. Comment on pouvait massacrer des gens comme ça ? Certes ils n'étaient pas totalement humains mais ils ne faisaient de mal à personne, les chasseurs faisaient bien plus de morts.

Derek voulait plus de détails sur son pouvoir, il savait qu'il n'était pas magicien ou druide, il l'aurait sentit ou au moins sa mère l'aurait sentit. C'était donc une des habilités du prince ? Le loup voulait savoir ce qu'il savait faire de plus et ce qu'utiliser son pouvoir impliquait. Est-ce qu'il pouvait.. mourir ou quelque chose du genre en utilisant trop ses pouvoirs ? Stiles serait utile pour aider la meute mais il ne voulait pas qu'il soit poussé à bout et qu'il se mette en danger pour éliminer les chasseurs.

Le lycan attrapa le prince Stilinski sous les cuisses pour le soulever et le coller contre son torse puissant, comme une princesse. Sa chemise était tendu malgré le peu d'effort qu'il faisait. Rouge, Stiles se demandait pourquoi il ne pouvait pas prendre une chemise plus grande, voir ses muscles se contracter comme ça c'était très mauvais pour son cœur. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, Derek avait un beau corps. Être un loup devait beaucoup aider pour avoir un beau corps, courir dans la forêt, chasser, sa faisait les muscles.

 _« - Qu'est-ce.. tu.. reposes moi au sol.. J-Je._ Il ne savait plus quoi dire tant il était rouge, c'était impossible de former un mot complet. Derek rigola doucement, c'était donc à ça que ressemblait son rire, c'était la première fois qu'il ne le voyait pas avec des sourcils froncés et un air de tueur plaqué au visage, il était plutôt.. mignon ? Enfin, moins effrayant.. Quoi qu'il ressemblait toujours à un loup grognon.

 _\- Je t'emmène dans ta chambre, tu as besoin de repos, autant se reposer le plus vite possible. »_

Derek voulait bizarrement prendre soin de lui, c'était sûrement du à la manière dont il avait prit sur lui pour soigner une des leurs, il était une personne bonne et qui semblait courageux dans le fond malgré son physique de gringalet. Il ne changeait pas d'avis sur les humains, ils étaient avides d'eux même et de pouvoir mais il refusait de considérer Stiles comme un humain.

Ce fut Scott qui déposa Erica dans une chambre libre, quand il regardait la jeune fille il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Boyd, l'homme que Stiles avait retrouvé, à deux ils auraient pu vivre une vie heureuse, ils avaient déjà emménagé ensemble mais les chasseurs avaient une fois de plus tout ruiné. Erica se réveilla après quelques heures, ses gênes de loup l'ayant bien aidé une fois la peau fermée. Talia était assise au pied du lit, semblant lire une copie d'un traité ou de quelque chose qui y ressemblait.  
 _  
« - Qu'est ce que c'est ?_ Demanda la blonde, Talia ne sursauta pas, elle l'avait entendu se réveiller.

 _\- C'est Stiles qui me l'a écrit, c'est le contrat qui le lie aux Argent_. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était un « Stiles ».

Après un silence l'Alpha reprit la parole. _\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu faisais en forêt au juste? »  
_  
La bêta bredouilla doucement, la tête basse. Elle avait juste merdé, ça arrivait à tout le monde ! Kate l'avait prise par surprise alors qu'elle cherchait un groupe de chasseurs, ça puait le chasseurs partout dans la forêt. Quand elle avait reconnu l'ex copine de Derek, celle qui avait brûlé le château, elle avait commencé à s'enfuir avant qu'on ne lui tire des flèches en argent dans les jambes. Elle était sûr que c'était elle qui avait tué Boyd, Erica voulait une vengeance quitté à en mourir. Les crocs sortit elle avait attaqué mais un groupe de quatre chasseurs contre une bêta encore peu entraîné c'était couru d'avance. Ils avaient réussi à la blesser fortement, mais par un miracle quelconque, merci Mère Lune, elle avait réussit à courir jusqu'au plus proche de l'Alpha. Si Scott ne l'avait pas retrouvé.. Si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas aidé.. Elle ne serait sûrement plus là. En détail elle raconta toute cette histoire à Talia qui fronçait les sourcils au fur et à mesure.

 _« - Ça veut dire qu'ils entre clairement sur notre territoire ? Le lac de ce côté c'est notre limité, ils l'ont franchit ! »  
_  
Les yeux rouges de l'Alpha ne trompait pas, elle était dans une rage folle. Ça avait commencé par quelques disparitions par ci par là puis des corps de loups morts, le feu dans le château, d'autres meurtres, des lynchages, décapitation et elle en passait. Les chasseurs avaient éliminés des dizaines et des dizaines de loups et Talia ne pouvait plus laisser passer une seule mort. Évidemment elle avait répliqué, on ne tuait pas ses enfants, les siens sans être punit mais ces humains n'étaient pas normaux.. Ils connaissaient les points faibles des loups, ils étaient sur-entraînés, et en tant qu'Alpha elle ne pouvait pas sacrifier sa vie aussi simplement, Derek n'était pas encore prêt à endossé le rôle de chef de meute.

 _« - Je vais les exterminer un par un. »_ C'était une promesse. Erica se recroquevilla dans le lit qu'elle occupait, Talia était effrayante.

Dans la salle du conseil un petit troupeau s'était réunis, Talia présidait la réunion assise en bout de table.  
 _  
« - Je ne peux plus rester les bras croisés devant la souffrance des miens, on devrait organiser une guerre. Se venger. Les Argent doivent payer pour le mal qu'ils nous on fait subir._

 _\- Je suis pour !_

 _\- Moi aussi !_ » Sur le groupe composé d'une dizaine de personne il n'y en avait aucun contre cette vengeance. Tout le monde avait perdu quelqu'un, un proche, un ami, … Seul Scott ne disait rien, partagé entre sa meute et celle qu'il aimait. Il ne voulait pas la tuer.. Il, il devait la rencontrer avant, lui dire de partir et de se mettre à l'abri le plus possible avant l'attaque.

Stiles était là assis sur une des chaises, il n'était pas pour la guerre, mais il était pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce aux Argent. L'idée des meurtres, du sang, de toute cette horreur le dégoûtait mais il serait là pour soutenir les blessés, les soigner, faire à manger ou peu importe. Il n'avait aucune capacité en terme de guerre mise à part tenir une épée sans se couper.

 _« - Je suis avec vous.. Les Argents ne s'attendront pas à me voir, ils ne doivent plus me chercher pensant que je suis mort ou je ne sais pas. Je peux être un avantage.. Je suis un bon appât, je suis sûr que.._

 _\- Tu ne seras pas un appât._ Coupa Derek en fronçant les sourcils. C'était dingue à quel point Derek ne savait communiquer qu'avec ses sourcils.

 _\- Ils savent que tu es là, ils te cherchaient.. Je crois, ils cherchaient un garçon avec certaines capacités. Tu es exactement ce qu'ils cherchent. »_ Lança Erica. Elle s'en voulait toujours d'avoir été attrapé alors elle voulait aider au mieux.

En tout cas, c'était décidé, il y aurait une guerre.

 _Pecunia – Royaume Argent_

« _\- Kate ! Comment tu as pu ne pas le retrouver encore ? Et tu as laissé échapper une de ses.. choses ? Tu régresses Kate, tu me fais honte. Chris ferait mieux de reprendre le relais au lieu de s'occuper de sa petite famille. »  
_  
Gérard faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Stiles n'était toujours pas réapparu, il n'était cependant pas prêt à abandonner même si ça voulait dire aller le chercher et le ramener de force. Kate était dans le même état, elle fulminait de rage contre ses animaux et contre elle même pour avoir louper l'occasion d'en trancher une nouvelle en deux.

La guerre se préparait de leur côté aussi. Gérard comptait bien envoyer ses meilleurs personnes sur le terrain pour traîner Stiles jusque chez eux de nouveau.


End file.
